


Interview with a Turtle

by Magickal_Mama



Category: Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kawaii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magickal_Mama/pseuds/Magickal_Mama
Summary: Another self-indulgent Wilford Warfstache thing I wrote a few days back.Warning: teeth-rotting cuteness ahead!Also kind of a Daddy kink/DDLG thingie?I do not own Wilford Warfstache!Enjoy! ❤





	Interview with a Turtle

She was magic, but in the domestic sort of way. She was tanktops and snowglobes, lavender and peach scented candles; she was warmth and hearth, and proud holder of the World's Messiest Bookshelf award. On her worst days she was a full plate of laziness, with depression and insecurity as spices. On her best she was sunshine and music, plush flower gardens and exotic teas, laughter and bubbles. She ignited something within him that he couldn't escape nor deny. He adored her in a way that bordered upon obesssive. She was crazy, though not the same brand of insane and unstable he found himself to be. It was as if she was the missing, balancing chemical to the explosive compound that was his life.

 

So when he heard her give a loud huff of annoyance and stomp her tiny little foot, he had to go investigate. He put the would-be script for his hopeful new game show in the top drawer of the desk in his room, and stood from his chair to go find what his little cupcake was upset about. He found her in the guest bedroom he had re-decorated for her; she was standing in the middle of the room, wearing what appeared to be an oversized Deadpool kigurumi and tossing a stuffed toy turtle across the room. 

He leaned himself against the doorway, admiring her cute short and plump form. She plopped down onto the floor and sat with her arms crossed infront of her generous chest. Wilford stifled a chuckle as he entered the room and crouched next to his beloved. "Having a rough day, cupcake?" he cooed, patting the top of the hooded kigurumi. She nodded and gave another huff, her shoulders slumping. "I had a long day at work and I thought having time to myself to unwind would help, but I just can't get myself into a better mood." Molly-Mae lamented to the outrageously tall man beside her.

With a hum and a nod, Wilford formulated a plan. He stood and strode across the room, collecting the plush sea turtle that she had thrown, and returned to sit before her, placing the turtle in her lap. Molly-Mae raised an eyebrow at him, curious.

 

As if by magic, Wilford pulled a microphone out of seemingly nowhere, though logic told her that he had somehow hidden the object in his pants pocket. He placed the microphone to his mouth, just below his dashingly pink mustache, and waggled his eyebrows. "Good day, ladies and gentlemen!" he began boisterously, "My name is Wilford Warfstache and today we are interviewing, uh..." he paused as he realized his miscalculation. "What is your name, dear?" he asked, extending the microphone towards the plush turtle. "Her name is-" Molly-Mae began. "Tut-tut! I am interviewing this lovely turtle, my dear." Wil playfully reprimanded her. 

With a giggle, she picked up the aformentioned turtle and changed her vioce accordingly, hiding her face behind the plush animal. "A-yes, you may call me Cookie. All of my friends do." the turtle answered, her voice high pitched with an upper-class Southern Belle accent. "Miss Cookie, thank you for coming to my show." Wil said with an exagerrated nod. "Oh, you are most welcome, kind sir. You see, it is my duty after all." Cookie cried proudly. "Oh-ho, is that so? Please, do explain." he encouraged. The turtle's front flippers were now waving around animatedly as she 'spoke.' "You see, I am the current Head of the ever-important Council of Plushies. It is my job to plan things, and mediate, and speak with the media." she replied haughtily. "My goodness, that sounds like a very stressful job! You must be very responsible, Miss Cookie. Please, tell our viewers how you obtained this position." Wilford praised, excitedly moving the microphone back and forth between himself and his beloved's turtle-turned-puppet. "Oh, getting the job was easy! I was Miss Congeniality of the Class of 2017, you know. Why, once I discovered the Council they practically threw the job at me!" Cookie gushed as her puppeteer stifled another giggle.

 

Wilford's eyes danced with mirth at seeing Molly-Mae relaxing and becoming herself again. He knew his silly interview would brighten her day, he always had a knack for making her laugh. It was part of why he loved her so much. Most would find him annoying after some time, but never his Molly-Mae. She was always enthralled by his antics.

About that time, there was a call of his name from downstairs, and Wilford fought to keep a frown from forming on his face. "So sorry, my dear, but it seems that's all the time we have for today. Though, since you are Head of the Council, could you perhaps help me schedule an interview with one of the other members next week?" he beseeched with a wide grin as he tucked the microphone away. "Why yes dear, anything for a handsome, dapper gentleman such as yourself." Cookie replied with a bow. "Very good! Until next time, then!" He cheered, leaning forward to plant a kiss on the turtle's nose. Unable to hold it back anymore, Molly-Mae fell over giggling, clutching Cookie to her belly. He grinned to himself as he stood, watching her literally rolling on the floor with laughter.

 

"I'm sorry I have to go, cupcake. It seems Dark and the others need me. Will you be alright by yourself for a little while?" he called softly as he reached the doorway. Quickly, she sat up and looked in his direction, beaming with joy. "Mhmm." she hummed. "Good girl, I shall be back soon." he sighed, his smile softening as he turned to leave. "Daddy!" she called suddenly. "Yes, pumpkin?" he answered immediately, whipping around to face her. She met his gaze, her dark brown eyes meeting his.  
"Thank you."


End file.
